Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror!
'Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror! '''is the second movie of the ''Bloodbath series franchise. After Jimmy, Kate, Dimmy and pals break Lucifer out of an asylum, a catastrophe of events causes them to end up right back where the entire nightmare started, Camp Creepaway. This is a comedy horror movie and precedes Bloodbath 3: Bad Blood and succeeds Bloodbath. Synopsis Continuing off from last time... Lucifer Barton (The Psycho) sits back comfortably in a seat and believes everything to be over. However, he hears clapping from right behind him and then a gun is put to his head by the old Bus Driver, telling him to say his prayers. Lucifer gulps and then gets shot. Lucifer then wakes up in Safehaven Asylum. He looks around and realizes that he is back where he was back when he was a little kid. He then has a tiny dream sequence with him escaping the prison every single time. As he wonders how he got there, he hears a loud noise and soon there is a huge commotion coming from outside of his room. As he is hooked up to many contraptions, the noise grows closer and closer and soon Jimmy Harvey (The Smart-Ass) tells him that they have to leave now and busts Lucifer out. Lucifer questions how Jimmy is still alive and he reveals that he was badly injured but sent to a nearby hospital where he got word of a young serial killer put in asylum for being in a crazy happening of events. Jimmy then tells Lucifer to look out the window and when he does so, he sees a bus with a bunch of kids in it. Jimmy and Lucifer then exits the room and are being chased by many doctors who try to get them. Even the security guards try to stop them but Lucifer snatches a needle and runs into the bathroom. When he comes out he stabs the security guard, injecting him with his own urine. The security guard gets a seizure and dies on the spot. This alone creates a good enough distraction to get the two out of there. When they get in the bus, Lucifer is quickly welcomed by some old "friends" and some newcomers. He then asks where the bus driver is and Jimmy reveals that the kids had to kill him in order to be able to get the bus. As the doctors grow closer, Jonathon Corsica (labeled, The Stud) and Marko Ryan (labeled, The Mysteryious Boy) both take the bricks they had, places it firmly on the wheel and ties it to their feet. The bus then goes roaring passed the doctors and flying by each and every car and vehicle in sight. As they are driving steady, Lucifer asks how Dimmy Fullbuster (The DumbAss) & Sarah Bass (The Spoiled Brat) lived. Dimmy reveals that he was on the bus the entire time with his twin brother, Dimmie Fullbuster (The Other DumbAss). Sarah then slaps Dimmy twice, causing Lucifer to laugh at him. Dimmy then states that after his brother's death, he snuck off of the bus at somepoint and escaped to civilization. Sarah then bitterly reminds Lucifer that it was really him that beat her up and nearly ended her life. This caused Sarah to curse at him and insult him but he just shrugs it off. Others like Kate Beckman (The Girlfriend), Becky Everlast (The Enchantment), Shelly Baker (The Perky Princess), Lamb Buttermilk (The Shy Kid), Caitlyn Norman (The Diva), Katherine Norman (The Airhead Hot Girl), Josh Pickett (The Young One), Liam DiNacarci (The Adventurous Kid), Boris Sheldon (The Sneakster), Broseph (The Chill Dude), Blake Olic (The Cool Boy), Griffin Heath (The Athletic Guy), Jessica Beller (The Little Miss Perfect), Dustin Cosgrove (The Idiot), Jamie "Patty" Roosevelt (The School President) & Dana Dorsin (The Hyper-Energetic). When the kids reach a certain turnpoint, Jimmy orders for Jonathon and and Marko to stop and hit the breaks. However, they cannot and they barely get their feet untied. They then struggle to move the bricks and soon enough, the bus goes straight continously that the kids all wind up back at Camp Creepaway. Just the very site of the place causes Sarah to cringe her teeth, Jimmy to hold Kate's hands, Dimmy to hold onto both Katherine and Shelly's hands and get slapped by Caitlyn, and Lucifer to wonder how they could have possibly gotten back there. All the kids try to get the bus moving but the engine has run out of fuel. When the doors won't open, Dustin tries to open it but bangs his head. Griffin tries to encourage him but Caitlyn doesn't want Griffin hurting himself. So, Dustin continues to try until he goes right through the windows and lands in the water. However, Dustin doesn't know how to swim so everyone is sitting in the bus, watching Dustin sink and die. Soon after that, Dana, Broseph & Lucifer manages to hinge the doors loose. Becky takes everyone except Liam, Boris, Jessica & Katherine to Hurd Cabin as the others work on the bus to get it fixed and ready to leave. When they get inside of the cabin, two sets of red eyes watch the kids from a distance and then maliciously eyes the kids working on the bus. Inside of the cabins, Becky asks Jimmy how they go there. Jimmy is a little hazy and so Sarah explains that some crazy Bus Driver had droven them to the place because he wanted to take a detour to get home quicker. Dimmy then adds that it was all an entire trap. Blake however shuts Dimmy up and asks Sarah why she hung out with such losers. Jimmy & Dimmy both glare at him while Lucifer steps outside to scan the place. Kate then asks Jimmy who is Lucifer and he explains that he is some freaky kid that supposedly goes to their school. While Lucifer is looking for any more life, he wanders off through Creepaway Forest and into Swamp Fever to where he finds all the supplies that an adolescent teen brought him a week before. He then takes his lighter, axe and double hand-guns just in case. He then goes back through the woods. Liam supports the broken doors as Boris fixes it. Jessica however won't risk her nails and Katherine is being an airhead. Fed up, Boris tells Jessica that a stall where pedicures are done are just in through the mess hall. She goes inside and screams. She then gets stabbed and dies. Boris laughs but Liam punches him. Boris and Liam then fights as Katherine is watching them. Up abovee them however, comes The Bus Driver. He grabs them both and pins them to the bus floor. He then stabs them both in the hand and licks their bood with his tongue. He then kisses Katherine on the cheek and goes running off into Hurd Cabin. The Bus Driver gets in Hurd and immediately shoots, Griffin, who offers him a deal at Wendy's if he lets him live. The Bus Driver then crushes his groin and threatens the kids. As this is going on, an unconcious Liam is roped to the bus chair and Boris distracts Katherine by going into the woods and finding a high racoon on crack. She does so and when The Bus Driver leaves, he takes both Sarah and Roosevelt with him and hides them in the bathroom stall bus. With everyone freaking out, Jimmy then goes out with Kate to get The Bus Driver back. The two make out and they go their separate ways. As Jimmy draws near The Bus Driver, he subdues him and takes the bus and drives into Swamp Fever. He then levels Jimmy into the slosh. Jimmy then sinks at an incredibly fast rate and eventually ends up dying. Becky decides to go out and find Lucifer with Lamb, Josh, & Caitlyn as Dana takes Shelly, Dimmy, Blake, & Broseph to check up on the others. When Dana's group gets to the main lodge, the bus is gone. When it returns moments later, The Bus Driver comes out and chainsaws both Blake & Dana, causing Dimmy to laugh as Blake was a douche. Caitlyn then slaps Dimmy and then The Bus Driver kicks him in the groin so hard that he upchucks some of his cum. He then takes captive of some of the kids and takes them to the Hideout Room he has. Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, Becky and her team find The Butcher & The Butcher's Son, Ben! Ben slashes Caitlyn and she falls down and bangs her head on a crobar, causing blood to gush out of her head. As she tries to hold in the blood, Becky goes sprinting in the woods as Josh hides undr a cabin and Lamb gets a cut on his forhead and soon both the butchers goes sprinting out looking for the kids. Caitlyn is on the ground and Timothy comes in through the back of the kitchen, telling her that he is her lover. She slaps him and he gets ahold of her and kisses her, stating that she is gross. He then throws her back on the ground, making more blood gush out. Meanwhile, Kate goes looking for Jimmy when she gets lost and finds a sewer pipe. She goes looking inside and feels pressure from above her. The pressure is too great and a crocodile comes from above it and eats her alive. Lucifer is almost back at the campsite but runs into Katherine who hugs him and tells him that Timothy wants to see him. Shocked, Lucifer then runs towards the camp. Katherine then gets confused as she doesn't have a clue who Timothy is. When Lucifer gets to the docks, Becky is along the shore still looking. She finds him and hugs him, stating that she does not want him to die. The two find a hideout where Jamie, Sarah and Dimmy have all been taken. The two bust Sarah and Jamie out but Lucifer leaves Dimmy there for dead until Becky convinces him otherwise. Jamie then double crosses them and steals Lucifer's lucky dagger. Lucifer goes chasing after him. Soon enough, Ranger Oswald comes rolling in with his son Dexter Oswald and Dexter immediately jumps out the window and heads for a cabin. Ranger Oswald then leaves, promising to return. The Butcher's Son hunts down Dana and slaughters her and then uses her had as her base for his mystery meat. When he gets back to the Mess Hall, Boris catches him and double teams him with The Bus Driver and beats in him. Becky, Sarah, Dimmy, Caitlyn, Katherine, Lamb, Brosephy, Josh, Jonathon (who is still in the cabins hiding) all go into the cabins. Becky is scared stiff but goes out as well to find Lucifer. With the bus free, the kids plan to head straight for it but The Butcher manages to get in first and the kids head straight back in. Lucifer is seeing the entire thing and deliberately causes a forest fire. This then gives The Butcher the perfect opportunity to strand the kids at the camp and he drives straight into the fire, but not before Liam escaping through the back door. Liam faints but is taken by Dexter to safety. When Dexter goes to collect some worms, an Eagle swoops down and takes him to her next. The Eagle then raises Dexter as her own and he begins to learn and live like a bird. Liam is brought into the camp and so far the only ones remaining are: Sarah, Caitlyn, Shelly, Jonathon, Liam, Lamb, Katherine, Becky & supposedly Lucifer. Shelly cheers Lamb and John up by singing songs about how great camp is, despite the forest fire behind them. The Bus Driver is in an underground route that will lead him to the Mines, to set off an explosion so big, that it will destroy the entire camp site. As he plans this, Jamie comes in and battles him using Lucifer's lucky dagger. The Bus Driver fights with his kitchen knife. Meanwhile, Becky finds Lucifer and embraces him, telling him that she doesn't want to leave him. Hearing this, they share a short kiss. Lucifer begins to slightly understand, only to slip back in darkness when he realizes that Jamie ran off with his dagger. They find a cave called Turnback Cave and Becky wonders if they should go in it. Lucifer tells her to go on first as he is patching up his bloody arm. As she goes on for a while, she sees no sign of Lucifer, who has ditched her, heading for the underground pathway. Before she can leave however, a bear comes in and roars in her face. Instead of eating her, Becky is sucked up into the bear's fat, never to be seen again. While Lucifer is heading to the pathway, all of the kids try to think of a plan, with Sarah, Shelly & Caitlyn wailing on Dimmy for making up BS plans that are stupid. As this is going on, The Butcher's Son steps outside and finds a butcher knife. He then examines the forest fire simmering down somewhat and realizes what his father had done. He takes the knife and storms into the cabin, slicing Shelly on the arm and breaking a rib of hers. This sets Dimmy off and he punches The Butcher's Son but gets flinged out the window with only his feet inside. Sarah tries to pull him up but The Butcher's Son grows closer until he is stopped by both Timothy and Boris who have both teamed up. Caitlyn is shocked that Boris had teamed up with Timothy and Katherine states that she hates him. Boris then mocks them and prepares to kill them but Timothy stabs Boris in the back and shoots him in the ribs, saying that only he is allowed to kill them. He then files the kids all into the new bus that he was able to get. He then tells both Boris and The Butcher's Son to scout for any remaining people. Timothy then drives the kids all the up near Witchaven, to where he plans to kill them all then and there. Lucifer finds Jamie and The Bus Driver fighting. He then joins in with his Pistol Shot and shoots them both in the arm. The two then makes a truce to get Lucifer and he startd running away, using the woods as his allies. However, The Bus Driver has full knowledge of the woods as well. This forces Lucifer to take the treetops, gaining the advantage. As The Bus Driver struggles to find him, he gets caught in a trap that Lucifer set up a week ago, causing him to get stabbed by three blades he had made from pure stone. Jamie chases Lucifer but Lucifer jumps in his face and gets slashed in the chest on purpose. He then kicks Lucifer into a tree branch, impaling him and then takes his dagger. Lucifer then saves Jamie only for him to have his neck cut in half by his dagger. Lucifer then walks up to a clearing and finds an odd but familiar bus. He walks upon it and finds all the kids. The kids warn him that it is a trap but it is too late. Timothy shuts the doors and kicks Lucifer to the ground. He then shoots Lucifer in the leg to make sure that he will not be moving for a while. Timothy then puts Lucifer in the seat behind him and plans to head back to camp instead as his fun is just beginning. TO BE CONTINUED... Notable Characters Category:Film Series